Première séduction
by Amy Listing Schafer
Summary: "Sa première tentative de séduction, pensa Thorin pendant que les doigts agiles s'entrelacèrent dans ses poils, et cela fonctionne !" Traduction. Attention : Yaoi et inceste
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer :_ Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas et cette fanfiction appartient à Greensorceress

_Rating :_** M** pour présence de lemon et inceste

_Couple : Thorin__XKili_

_auteur :_ greensorceress

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

L'air était étouffant. Ce fut une longue journée et à présent, la forge ressemblait à un four. Même la douce brise du soir et le coucher du soleil n'aidèrent pas. Thorin Ecu de Chêne soupira pendant qu'il commença à ranger ses outils. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison et se détendre avec sa pipe et une tasse de bière froide. Il était en train de s'éclabousser le visage d'eau fraîche au lavabo quand la cloche qui pendait au-dessus de la porte sonna.

"Je ferme, vous aurez à revenir demain,» dit-il d'un ton bourru, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

"Ce n'est que moi, mon oncle," dit doucement une voix familière. Thorin sourit en se retournant.

«Kili, mon garçon, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison maintenant ?"

"Mes leçons se sont terminées tard. Monsieur Balin a perdu la notion du temps."

Thorin rit tout en essuyant son visage, "Balin est connu pour faire ça, très souvent, je le crains. Je suis sur le point de partir, nous allons marcher ensemble à la maison. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu as appris." Il se retourna et enleva son épais tablier de cuir, le jetant sur sa table de travail. Quand il se retourna, Kili avait traversé la salle et se tenait très près de lui. Ses joues étaient roses et il semblait très nerveux. «Kili, tu vas bien?"

Sans avertissement, le garçon se pencha et embrassa son oncle sur les lèvres. Choqué, Thorin ne réagit pas et resta immobile. Le baiser était maladroit et Kili semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il s'écarta et regarda Thorin avec de grands yeux presque effrayés.

«Kili, que fais-tu?" réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque. Il sentit son cœur commencer à pulser et une sensation de brûlure dans ses reins. Au fil des ans, son neveu avait grandi. d'un enfant il était devenu un grand adolescent, les sentiments de Thorin avaient changé pour le garçon. Il pensait souvent au corps maigre de Kili, sa longue chevelure sombre, tellement semblable à la sienne. Parfois, il rêvait de son neveu, se tordant sous lui dans la passion, ou regardant Thorin prendre sa queue dans sa bouche. Thorin se réveillait alors douloureusement dur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ces sentiments et se jura qu'il n'agirait jamais dans leur sens. Mais maintenant...

Le prince aux cheveux noirs le regarda un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de retrouver sa voix. «Je... Je te veux." Sa voix augmenta légèrement au dernier mot, ce qui fit sonner sa phrase presque comme une question. Thorin ne dit rien, Kili continua, la voix tremblante, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. «Je veux être avec vous, mon oncle, dans... de cette façon." Il détourna les yeux, il avait terminé, la rougeur lui montait aux joues de nouveau.

Thorin ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Kili était à peine un homme, certes, il ne voulait surement pas dire ça. Et même s'il le faisait, comment pourrait-il profiter d'une telle innocence pour assouvir ses propres désirs lubriques?

Comme Thorin luttait avec lui-même, Kili posa sa main sur la poitrine du nain le plus ancien. Il retraça l'encolure de la tunique de Thorin et le regarda à travers de longs cils sombres. Sa première tentative de séduction, pensa Thorin pendant que les doigts agiles s'entrelacèrent dans ses poils, et cela fonctionne.

«Sais-tu ce que tu demandes, mon garçon? Sais-tu ce que cela signifie?" Son souffle était court, et sa voix tremblante. Kili stoppa sa main et souleva son menton.

«Oui,» répondit-il rapidement, puis baissant les yeux, il admit "non, pas exactement. Je sais que je veux être avec toi, je veux être à toi. Tu es tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je veux. S'il vous plaît, mon oncle." Le garçon s'approcha et pencha sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement boudeuses, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées.

Thorin est resté immobile jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soupire "s'il vous plaît", cette fois contre ses lèvres. Il perdit tout son sang-froid et enveloppant un bras épais autour de la taille de son neveu, il tira le garçon contre sa poitrine. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Kili, poussant sa langue dans la bouche chaude et accueillante. Emmêlant sa main libre dans les tresses de soie sombre, il tira Kili encore plus proche, le faisant décoller du sol. La tête de Thorin était un chaos tourbillonnant de pensées et d'émotions confuses. Une partie de lui, lui disait qu'il devait arrêter tandis qu'une autre partie disait d'oser essayer. Et en même temps il se sentait à la fois dépravée et il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans sa vie.

Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Thorin les emmena lentement dans la chambre à l'arrière de la forge. Elle était petite et principalement utilisée pour le stockage. Il avait rapidement enlevé leurs deux tuniques après avoir fermé la porte. Il y avait un tas de fourrures et de cuir sur le sol. Il tira Kili dessus, à genoux. Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit approprié pour ravir une telle beauté, pensa Thorin. Kili devrait être pris sur un lit en peluche de soie blanche pure, mais cela devait suffire pour le moment.

Kili était à califourchon sur ses genoux, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Thorin. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et le roi pouvait sentir l'excitation sortir de son jeune corps. Thorin embrassa le cou de l'adolescent jusqu'à la clavicule, mordillant la peau sensible. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de mordre durement l'épaule de Kili, marquant son jeune amant. Le cri douloureux sortant de la bouche de Kili était délicieux, et Thorin se sentait très lubrique de penser ça. Il suça un lobe d'oreille et fut récompensé quand le prince ondulait des hanches contre celles de Thorin.

Il porta ses mains à la culotte de Kili et commença à la délacer. Kili retraçait les muscles du dos de Thorin. Une fois que les culottes furent délacées, Thorin glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, les posant sur les renflements de l'arrière du jeune nain. Il les malaxa et les écarta légèrement, il glissa une main dans la fente et traça le petit anneau de chair avec un doigt. Kili gémit et bougea ses hanches Thorin. Son oncle l'embrassa profondément encore et enroulant ses bras autour du dos du garçon, il le renversa rapidement afin que Kili soit couché sous lui sur les fourrures. Le prince aux cheveux noirs paraissait à la fois choqué et impressionné par le mouvement rapide et il essaya d'envelopper ses jambes autour de la taille de Thorin.

Le plus vieux recula et s'assit sur ses genoux. Kili le regarda, confus, jusqu'à ce que Thorin ai commencé à enlever ses bottes. Lorsque les bottes de Kili furent enlevées, vint ensuite sa culotte. Thorin tira légèrement vers le bas, lentement, mais il ne pouvait pas dire s'il taquinait le garçon ou lui-même. Il prit un moment pour regarder Kili, maintenant totalement mis à nu devant lui. Sa peau était souple et sans failles, et comme son visage, il était presque dépourvu de poils. Ses muscles ne sont pas épais et volumineux comme Thorin ou son frère, mais maigre et possédant quelques nervures, très probablement en raison de son âge. Son excitation se trouvait dure contre son abdomen, il y avait déjà du liquide clair qui s'échappait de son gland. Il regarda son oncle, sans honte, mais avec un regard de nécessité dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Thorin prit l'un des pieds de Kili et plaça un petit baiser dans la partie molle en dessous de la cheville. Il glissa lentement sa main vers le haut du mollet jusqu'au genou, faisant traîner de doux baisers. Le souffle de Kili s'arrêta quand son oncle embrassa encore sa jambe allant à sa hanche.

Thorin se leva et s'installa entre les jambes de Kili. Se soutenant sur ses coudes, il se pencha en avant et approcha son visage de son neveu. "Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, mon garçon ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière." Il souffla ces mots contre les lèvres de Kili tout en commençant à délacer ses culottes.

«Je suis sûr, mon oncle,» répondit Kili avec détermination. "S'il te plaît, prends-moi, fais-moi tien."

Thorin posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Kili. "Suce", lui commanda-t-il, "rends les biens mouillés." Le jeune nain prit les doigts dans sa bouche et les suça avec séduction, en les entourant de sa langue et en raclant doucement les doigts avec ses dents.

La queue de Thorin commençait à lui faire mal à la vue et à la sensation de ses doigts à l'intérieur de cette belle bouche. Il les retira et rapidement revendiqua la bouche de Kili avec la sienne, l'embrassant profondément. Apportant ses doigts luisant de salive vers le petit trou serré, Thorin retraça l'entrée avant de pousser à l'intérieur. Kili soupira doucement contre les lèvres de Thorin. Après quelques coups, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et le petit gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune nain l'enivra davantage. Kili était plus serré que ceux qu'il avait eus avant et Thorin savait que cela prendra plus que de la salive pour rendre cela possible.

Il retira ses lèvres de celles de son neveu mais il garda ses doigts en place. Il regardait à la hâte autour de lui, la salle s'assombrissait. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui ferait un lubrifiant adapté. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur une petite boîte rose remplie d'un baume odorant. Il l'avait acheté à un colporteur le mois dernier et avait l'intention de le donner à Dis pour son anniversaire. Il devra travailler.

S'étirant vers le haut, Thorin atteignit la petite boîte et la prit. Il enleva ses doigts de Kili, qui siffla d'inconfort. Quand il ouvrit le petit récipient, le parfum monta jusqu'à ses narines, Thorin fut frappé par l'étrange ironie de la situation: Il utilisait le cadeau qu'il avait obtenu pour sa sœur pour baiser le fils de sa sœur. Pendant un moment, Thorin pensa à arrêter, mais Kili tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les poils du torse épais de Thorin, et le nain oublia bien vite sa pensée précédente.

Il enduit ses doigts de baume épais et prépara Kili à nouveau. Puis il en badigeonna une quantité généreuse sur sa propre queue douloureuse. "lève tes genoux, mon garçon," murmura-t-il. Il prit son excitation lancinante dans sa main et la positionna à l'entrée du jeune nain. Kili obéit, posant ses cuisses sur son ventre et regardant Thorin, impatient. Son jeune visage paraissait à la fois excité et nerveux.

Thorin poussa lentement, en observant attentivement la réaction de son neveu. Le front de Kili était plissé et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. Thorin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fiers de voir la détermination stoïque du garçon. Thorin Écu de Chêne ne manquait pas de circonférence et de longueur. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement rentré dans cette chaleur serrée, il resta immobile pendant un moment pour laisser le temps à Kili de s'adapter à l'intrusion. Quand il sentit les muscles commencés à se détendre autour de sa queue, il se retira et poussa à nouveau, Kili grimaça et haletait doucement.

"Dis-moi si c'est trop, dis-moi d'arrêter." Dit Thorin d'une voix rauque, immobilisant ses hanches. Les deux nains savaient de par l'obscurité de sa voix que cela semblait plus comme un défi qu'autres choses.

"S'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas, mon oncle," chuchota Kili et Thorin savait à ce moment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il avança ses hanches et une fois bien en place à l'intérieur de son neveu, Thorin se pencha et embrassa les lèvres du garçon. «Mahal, Kili, je le voulais depuis si longtemps,» gronda-t-il contre la bouche du jeune prince. Il bougea à un rythme lent et régulier, sentant le doux orifice vierge s'ouvrir davantage à chacune de ses poussées.

Thorin garda ce rythme jusqu'à ce que Kili ai commencé à haleter et a ondulé sous lui. Le jeune nain lâcha ses cuisses et passa ses bras autour du cou du roi. Il commença à bouger ses hanches accompagnant les mouvements de Thorin, et ce fut presque la perte du plus vieux nain. Thorin pouvait sentir la chaleur torride de son orgasme approcher, il claqua des hanches pour frapper Kili à l'endroit où le garçon ne connaissait pas encore l'existence. Le prince gémit magnifiquement quand Thorin toucha cet endroit à plusieurs reprises, il emmêla ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de jais de son oncle. Thorin saisit le membre quémandant de Kili et le caressa rapidement.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups, le jeune nain atteignit son paroxysme dans un cri aigu, jetant sa tête en arrière et cambrant son corps contre Thorin. Après quelques coups plus profonds, la libération du roi suivi, gémissant gutturalement dans l'obscurité. Il resta à l'intérieur de la chaleur serrée, savourant les dernières vagues de son orgasme jusqu'à ce que son membre ait commencé à ramollir.

En se retirant doucement, il roula sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser Kili en dessous de lui. Il ramassa un morceau de tissu de la pile où ils étaient et essuya la semence sur le ventre de l'enfant. Thorin lui embrassa doucement le front et les joues, il goûta légèrement à la sueur et à quelque chose d'autres qui ne pouvait que décrire Kili.

"Je t'ai fait mal, mon garçon?" Murmura-t-il, en caressant la carotide de Kili, notant que l'endroit où il avait mordu le garçon commençait déjà à foncer en formant une ecchymose.

"Non, mon oncle," Kili se pencha pour embrasser Thorin, cette fois avec plus de confiance et de compétence. Encore une fois, Thorin sentit une boule de fierté pour son neveu. Oh bien sûr le jeune homme apprenait vite, il était un héritier de Durin, pensait-il avec suffisance.

«Viens, je vais te remmener chez toi avant que ton frère n'organise une recherche," Thorin grimaça à ses propres mots. il aida Kili à se lever et à trouver ses vêtements jetés un peu plus tôt. Cela prendra un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

Les deux nains rentrèrent dans un silence réconfortant, les doigts entrelacés. Juste avant d'arriver à la maison, Thorin tira le prince et l'embrassa profondément. Il voulait dire quelque chose, combien Kili signifiait pour lui, qu'il serait toujours là pour le garçon, il voulait le jeter et le reprendre. Mais les mots ne venaient pas . Kili le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son oncle. Il sourit d'une manière qui dit qu'il comprenait ce que Thorin ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Levant les bras, le garçon tira une des tresses de Thorin un peu plus durement que son oncle s'y attendait. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la maison, jetant un coup d'œil et faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule au séduisant roi. Thorin le regarda disparaître dans leur maison et pendant un moment, il ne put bouger. Le monde avait changé ce soir, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Et à partir de ce moment-là Thorin Écu de Chêne ne pouvait se rappeler comment la vie était tolérable avant cette nuit.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir. Me revoilà. Je suis désolée d'être absente, mais entre la famille, mon homme, les devoirs et l'internat, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête XD Bref voici ma quatrième traduction. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Tolkien, et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire des fanfictions sur son univers surtout Yaoi *bave* :P J'espère comme toujours, qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, le chapitre 2 viendra bientôt (enfin je l'espère :\ )

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer :_ Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas et cette fanfiction appartient à Greensorceress

_Rating :_** M** pour présence de lemon et inceste

_Couple :__ ThorinXKili_

_auteur :_ greensorceress

_traduit par :_ Amy Listing Schafer

* * *

«Mon oncle, vous êtes réveillé ? "

Thorin gémit à l' interruption de son sommeil . Il y avait un poids sur le lit à côté de lui et un souffle doux sur son visage, mais il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où.

«Mon oncle, vous êtes réveillé ? "

"Bien sûr que je suis réveillé, Kili. Tu as continué à me demander si j'étais réveillé jusqu'à ce que je le sois.» grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Comme le garçon ne répondit pas, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.

Kili était illuminé par la lumière argentée de la pleine lune, il était assis sur ses genoux à côté de Thorin qui avait les lèvres pincées et le front plissé. Thorin savait l'effet que produisaient ses paroles bourrues sur le jeune nain plutôt sensible.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, as-tu eu un cauchemar?" Thorin se redressa sur ses coudes, la brume du sommeil se dissipait peu à peu. Kili se déplaça à côté de lui et Thorin pouvait voir qu'il portait seulement une fine chemise de nuit et des sous-vêtements.

«Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar, j-je ne pouvais pas dormir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette nuit-là, dans la forge... Je veux le faire encore." Le brun se déplaça à nouveau et s'allongea aux côtés de Thorin, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du roi. «Pouvons-nous, mon oncle, s'il vous plaît? "

Thorin s'allongea sur le lit avec Kili blotti contre lui. Il avait passé plus d'une semaine depuis la nuit en question, lorsque Kili était venu lui avouer ses désirs, et Thorin l'avait pris dans l'arrière-salle de la boutique. Le roi avait craint que cette nuit aurait rendu l'air entre eux maladroite ou tendue, mais cela avait soulagé la tension sexuelle qui était là depuis si longtemps.

Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment seul tout les deux depuis cette nuit, mais ils trouvaient des façons de transmettre leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Un regard s'attardant à la table du dîner, une main douce dans le bas du dos de Kili, un baiser d'adieu rapide le matin quand Kili allait à ses leçons et Thorin à la forge. C'était un réconfort pour eux deux, de savoir que l'autre ressentait la même chose de la même façon, c'était presque assez, presque.

Maintenant, ayant ce jeune corps à moitié nu dans son lit, les yeux sombres le regardant dans l'attente d'un geste, Thorin ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il ne pouvait pas résister à la demande de Kili, pas quand il le voulait tellement lui aussi. Enroulant ses bras autour du garçon, Thorin scella leurs lèvres, doucement et tendrement, savourant le goût de la bouche de Kili et la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

Le jeune prince soupira superbement quand Thorin glissa ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit et lentement la repoussa vers le haut. Ils se séparèrent, assez longtemps pour tirer le tissu par-dessus la tête de Kili, puis Thorin tira Kili contre sa poitrine déjà nue, en attaquant sa bouche avidement. Kili planta ses longs doigts dans les poils sombres du torse du nain plus âgé et poussa ses hanches contre celles de Thorin.

«Prenez -moi encore, mon oncle, comme vous l'avait fait avant," il souffla contre les lèvres de Thorin, les mains descendant à la taille du roi, tirant sur le cordon de son pantalon de nuit.

"Pas ce soir, Kili , j'ai d'autres projets pour toi," dit Thorin d'une voix rauque en faisant basculer doucement le garçon sur le ventre. "Soulève ton cul pour moi. Bien, tu es un bon garçon."

Kili tremblait d'excitation en obéissant à l'ordre de son oncle. Il sentit un oreiller être poussé sous ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le grincement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Thorin tira sur ses sous-vêtements, les descendants jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. L'intégralité de l'expérience sexuelle de Kili et de son premier baiser à son premier amour s'était passé cette nuit-là dans la forge et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Thorin avait prévu de lui faire ce soir, mais il pouvait à peine contenir les papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il imaginait ce qui l'attendait.

À cheval sur les jambes du garçon, Thorin se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur chacune des bosses rondes du derrière de Kili. Puis, avec une main sur chaque globe, il les malaxa lentement en les séparant pour révéler le minuscule antre rosé. Thorin le fixa, appréciant la vue, l'imaginant trempé et s'étirant autour de sa queue. Cette pensée le fit durcir douloureusement et il decida que la prochaine fois qu'il le ferait avec Kili, il le prendrait par-derrière, comme ça il pourrait profiter à nouveau de cette vue.

Penché en avant, Thorin retraça le contour de cet anneau avec la pointe de sa langue, provoquant un gémissement du garçon qui était trop adorable pour le décrire avec des mots. Thorin eut un sourire carnassier à la réaction de son neveu et il se mit à genoux devant l'entrée de Kili. Avidement, il poussa contre l'ouverture serrée avec sa langue en pétrissant les globes fermes de la croupe de Kili.

L'adolescent se tortillait et soupirait, serrant les couvertures. Il glapit de surprise quand Thorin le fouilla à l'intérieur avec sa langue. Kili pouvait à peine penser normalement, il ne savait pas que quelque chose pouvait lui faire autant de bien. Il avait apprécié sa première expérience avec Thorin, même si ça avait été douloureux au début et l'avait laissé endolorie pendant plusieurs jours après. Mais cela, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Il poussa un profond soupir quand il sentit la langue de son oncle à l'intérieur de lui et poussa ses hanches en arrière dans une tentative que cette langue aille plus loin à l'intérieur.

Thorin ricana à l'empressement de Kili . "Est-ce que tu te sens bien, jeune homme ? Aimes-tu ma langue à l'intérieur de toi ?" Thorin aurait juré qu'il pouvait voir la rougeur de l'enfant s'étaler sur ses épaules jusque dans son dos, même dans le clair de lune.

"O-oui ... ooh, plus , j'ai besoin de plus, mon oncle !"

Le roi recula et jura, "Kili, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on demande poliment, n'est-ce pas ? " Il fut surpris de sa propre lucidité.

Kili gémit doucement avant de dégager sa tête, assez pour répondre. «Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît me donner plus, mon oncle?"

"Volontiers, mon garçon, retournes-toi."

Quand Kili se retourna, il supposa que Thorin le prendrait comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Il glapit de surprise quand il sentit son membre douloureux être englouti dans une chaleur humide. En levant la tête, Kili accrocha ses yeux à ceux de son oncle qui avait pris toute la longueur du jeune nain dans sa bouche. Le cerveau du prince était trop embrumé pour avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller lorsque Thorin commença à glisser ses lèvres de haut en bas sur son membre, creusant ses joues en faisant des aspirations incroyables.

Le garçon poussa un cri magnifiquement aiguë quand Thorin suça son membre palpitant; cri certe magnifique mais un peu trop fort. Le roi laissa glisser l'excitation hors de ses lèvres pour essayer de ramener Kili à la réalité.

«Chut Kili, veux-tu réveiller ta maman ? Elle dort juste à côté.»

Kili gémit et secoua la tête vivement, un regard d'inquiétude apparu sur son visage imberbe . Thorin rit doucement et traça doucement des cercles sur les hanches du jeune homme.

«C'est bon, juste ... pas si fort."

Le jeune nain hocha la tête et Thorin retourna à sa besogne.

Bien sûr, Kili ne tint que quelques instants seulement, les nouvelles sensations était trop stimulante pour son corps jeune et inexpérimenté. Il fourra son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, il atteignit son apogée dans la bouche impatiente de Thorin. Le nain plus âgé avala sa libération, savourant le goût de l'essence même de Kili sur sa langue. Il pouvait sentir le garçon trembler légèrement et se leva sur ses genoux pour profiter de la vue qui se présentait à lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de Kili , il était couché avec ses petits vêtements blancs de coton toujours tirés vers le bas juste sous ses hanches, son membre flétrissant contre son ventre, les paupières lourdes et la bouche légèrement ouverte, sa respiration redevenant normale, il était l'incarnation parfaite de la débauche et de l'innocence. Il négligeait le membre de Thorin qui pulsait douloureusement.

"C'était si ... c'était ... je ne savais pas que vous... comment avez-vous fait ? c'était tellement ... incroyable! Vous... mon oncle merci... je n'ai jamais... c'était..." Thorin embrassa le garçon en partie pour arrêter sa tirade, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la bouche haletante et douce plus longtemps.

Kili lui rendit son baiser sans douceur, son corps était déjà épuisé, commençant à réclamer le besoin de dormir .

"Je peux rester avec vous ce soir, mon oncle, s'il vous plaît? " demanda Kili lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Il leva les yeux et le regarda à travers ses cils noirs, il se mordit les lèvres, presque nerveusement. Thorin savait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Kili face à ce regard.

"Bien sûr mon garçon, je te réveillerais avant l'aube pour retourner dans ta chambre. Viens ici." Thorin retomba sur le lit et prit Kili avec lui. Les membres de l'adolescent étaient souples et Thorin le déplaça doucement, posant la tête de Kili sur sa poitrine. Il tira la couverture sur eux et en quelques secondes seulement, le jeune héritier s'était profondément endormi. Thorin sourit et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Kili. Il pouvait sentir le sommeil l'appeler aussi, il ferma les yeux, avec la pensée qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien avec ce beau nain dans ses bras.

* * *

Eh voilà, ce deuxième chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre =P Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction et vous fait de gros bisous


End file.
